


Bring Your Down

by hysteria87



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, hard smut, little dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteria87/pseuds/hysteria87
Summary: Steve wants something to remember you by while he’s on a mission.“Did you know these things have cameras in them now?” Steve started, flipping his phone over so that he held it the right way up, “It makes it so easy to take pictures of what you want to remember.”





	Bring Your Down

**Author's Note:**

> This just itched in my brain this morning so I wrote it, and gave myself a challenge to not have a plot or a billion words. Idea came to me through sagechanoafterdark (on Tumblr) “Behind the Lens”
> 
> Reviews are crack to me and I always respond! Please tell me what you liked (or didn't like) and share the love! Thanks for reading!

“What are you doing?” you ask softly, your hands gripping the sides of Steve’s jeans as you slide them down to position yourself between his legs. He was supposed to be packing, learning his lesson on previous missions that having a change of clothes (or a few) on the quinjet made for a much more comfortable mission. 

“Did you know these things have cameras in them now?” Steve started, flipping his phone over so that he held it the right way up, “It makes it so easy to take pictures of what you want to remember.”

“... And the memory of me sucking your cock isn’t enough?” you ask dryly, only mildly annoyed by his idea. Part of you liked it even. Steve was too old-fashioned to use them for anything malicious, if he even knew how to leak anything onto the internet in the first place. But still, a little prep work would have been welcome. Your hair was pulled up into a messy bun and you could have freshened up your makeup to really make an impact. Thankfully, you were wearing your best black push-up bra, so at least your tits looked amazing. 

“Baby, who knows how long I’ll be gone…” he said, a caring hand leaning down to cup your cheek.

You roll your eyes at his false tenderness but continue your work, pulling his jeans clean off. His smile is enough to melt away your annoyance and he leans back on his elbows, phone in both hands, positioned as to make sure to get the full view.

A hand smooths up and under the hem of his shirt, pushing it up just enough to let you have a view of your treat, his muscles quivering slightly under the strain of keeping his torso propped up. Placing a soft kiss on his cotton-clothed hardness, you keep your eyes up and focused on the camera.

The artificial click of a camera shutter cut through the relative silence. 

“Like that?” you murmur, your hands running under the waistband of his boxers, tugging it down just enough to free him. Even though you had done this dozens of times at this point, his full hardness was always a thrill for you, and you couldn’t help but notice the slick between your legs as you took him in your grip.

“Oh, fuck yes,” he hissed through gritted teeth, fighting his instinct to lay back and just enjoy the sensations you were providing. His thumb hesitated for a moment before he swiped over to the video function, tapping the little white circle to start recording.

Pumping him a few times, you place soft kisses on the inside of his thighs, not yet wanting to give him what it was that he needed until he did what you said. His inner thighs turned into his perineum and you let a finger graze one of his most sensitive of areas, placing sloppy kisses on his sack. You pop one in your mouth, letting your tongue run over the skin and Steve can’t help but let his head fall back, the moan of pleasure reverberating through you. 

“Eyes on me, soldier,” you command, your pink lips still against his delicate skin, and he can’t help but swallow hard as his eyes snap open to meet your own. Your lips graze the base of where the big vein starts and he shutters, his firm muscles trembling in anticipation. Fuck, every time, every damn time with you was mind blowing and Steve had no idea how you did it, how you managed to make him feel like a god.

Your eyes locked onto his blue ones, dark with lust, and you let the tip of your tongue swirl wetness at the base and Steve had to keep his hips from trying to fuck your pretty pink mouth. Your tongue moved up, achingly slowly, tracing the underside and following that thick vein, your eyes never leaving his own. You moved your entire body up, sitting up straight so you know your tits are in view of the camera, making sure he had something more to use on those long, lonely nights and the primal sound that came out of him couldn’t help but make you smile. 

“Shit,” he breathes but you have to give him credit, he doesn’t drop his gaze as you swirl the tip along your tongue, making sure everything was nice and wet. The few drops of pre-cum let you get a small taste of what was to come and you wanted so badly to reach down to give yourself release, but you wouldn’t just yet.

Your lips close around him, your hands pumping the shaft slowly, knowing that he wants more but holding off until you’re ready. The popping sound that your mouth makes when you pull his cock out, all wet and dripping, is almost pornographic, but you don’t give a shit. Knuckles white, Steve doesn’t know how much longer he can hold onto the phone, wanting so badly to pull your ass up into his lap and fuck that smug smile off your pretty, filthy face. He wanted to punish you for doing this to him, to torturing him like this and he knew you were doing this only because you knew that he wanted to preserve this to use for later. Biting his bottom lip, he manages to bring his left hand down, tangling his fingers in your hair, gripping it just a bit tighter than was comfortable.

“Do it properly,” he growls and his hand pushes your head down, forcing you to take all of him into your mouth and down your throat. The suddenness of his command left you no time to take a breath, pinpricks of tears forming at the corners of your eyes. You look up at him again, your hands moving up to trace the definitions of his abs, your core throbbing from being wound too tightly for too long. How much longer you could last was anyone’s guess, but the soft buzzing in your brain tells you not much. 

His grip tightens again and Steve pulls on your hair, forcing himself out of your throat and you gasp for air as the strings of your saliva cling to him. Your eyes switch focus from his to the lens of the camera, the pink rising back into your cheeks, “That’s such a good look for you, slut,” he taunted, untangling his fingers and cupping your cheek again. You had to swallow down a moan at his words, loving how he used you. Of course he wasn’t going to just let you have your way, but if he wanted it done properly, then you would.

With a deep breath this time, you press the thick head of his cock to your lips, making sure every inch of him was slick before you opened your throat, taking him until the tip of your nose nuzzled the soft curls at his base. Steve’s hips twitched, wanting to fuck you, but he didn’t dare to move. With your eyes locked on his through the camera lens, you bobbed your head slightly, feeling his length move against the back of your throat and your tongue cradling that most favorite of veins.

“Holy fuck, I’m going to cum,” he whispered, the muscles in his thighs clenching in preparation and you knew that was you queue. Moving your head up, you feel him slide out of your throat with a gasp, just in time for his ragged grunt as he spilled his hot seed on your tongue and lips. You wrap your hand around him again, pumping him of every drop, letting it fall from your chin to you neck, making thick trails down to your tits.

Steve finally let his torso fall back onto the mattress, all his energy being spent with a contented sigh. “Steve?” you call and he tilts his head up, watching you from the screen. With wide eyes, you tilt your chin down, biting your bottom lip and looking up into the lens of the camera, an innocent tone bubbling up from your throat, “But you’re going to be gone so long, I think I need something remember too…”


End file.
